


Possessive (Alternate Version)

by AnonDude



Series: Broken series [16]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bar fights, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not much plot but still, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Protective Tim Drake, Rimming, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay isn't the only one who can be possessive.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Broken series [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912297
Comments: 26
Kudos: 130





	Possessive (Alternate Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelylavenders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylavenders/gifts).



> For saying 'For a moment I thought Tim was gonna deck the fucker in the face with the beer bottle himself!!' and subsequently giving my idea machine a hearty kick. I had to explore the idea.

"Timmy, Timmy, Timmy if you wear that, I'm gonna have to chase off the boys with a goddamn bat."

Tim raised an eyebrow and smoothed down the black skirt he was wearing. "Maybe I want you to."

Jason came up behind him and kissed behind his ear, trailing a hand up his thigh, dragging his skirt up. "You're a little tease, you know that? These legs are a weapon out on show like this."

Tim laughed and tilted his head back to catch his lips, his hand coming up to cup the back of Jason's head, pulling him harder against him.

"Too bad," he said, when they finally pulled away. "I'm wearing it out."

Jason grinned. "You're gonna break some hearts, baby." And maybe cause Jason to have to break a few faces.

"That's not my problem."

Jason gave him another quick kiss and then pulled away.

"Alright, baby."

True to Jason's prediction, there were a fair few lingering, appreciative eyes on Tim when they got to the bar, and it was possible that Jason couldn't help keeping a possessive hand on him as they sat on their barstools and talked and shared a basket of fries and drank through their first two rounds of drinks. Jason didn't miss how the stares on Tim didn't let up, and his hand roved over Tim's body, moving from his waist to his shoulder to his thigh — it didn't matter where, he just had to be touching him, sending the message that Tim was _his_.

"Get me another round, baby, I'll be right back," he said, patting his thigh. He was reluctant to leave Tim in a bar full of strangers who'd been looking him over with what were surely not pure thoughts all night, but Jason really had to piss and Tim could hold his own if anyone tried anything. Plus, he'd made it _very_ obvious that Tim was taken.

He couldn't have been gone more than five minutes total, but when he headed back toward the front, it was to see a man with his hand on the bar in front of Tim, leaning over him far enough that Tim was leaned back slightly on his stool.

Tim looked annoyed and a little bored, and Jason heard him curtly say, "Not interested." as he approached.

"Aw, don't be like that, sweetheart," the man said, reaching his free hand down toward Tim's ass.

Jason lunged forward the last few steps and grabbed his hand just before it made contact, wrenching it away and squeezing firmly around his fingers. "You even _think_ about touching him and I break your fucking fingers." 

He was a pretty big man, comparable in size to Jason, and he looked at Jason with a challenge in his eyes and no hint of fear. Then he deliberately turned his head and raked his eyes slowly over Tim like he was mentally undressing him. 

There was an audible, sickening _snap_ as Jason followed through on his promise with a precise jerk of his wrist, his face impassive, and the man let out a scream before snatching up his half-empty beer bottle by the neck and swinging it at Jason's head. Jason wrenched the bottle out of his hand, grabbed him by the hair with his other hand, and slammed his face straight down onto the bar, breaking his nose with a _crunch_ and a gush of blood. He savagely yanked the man's head back up. 

"Look at me," he barked. "You fucked around and you found out. You do not want to play this game." 

He held him there, until the man nodded, then all at once he released him, pushing him a foot or so down the counter so he was no longer right next to Tim and the man slumped down onto a stool, holding a hand to his nose and staring up at him warily. Jason brought the beer bottle in his hand up to his lips, still holding unflinching eye contact, and drank the last few sips that hadn't spilled out of the bottle. "Your taste in beer is shit." He said, and set the bottle down right next to the man with a heavy knock that rang out like a gunshot in the otherwise silent bar.

He turned his back to the man and leaned against the bar, doing his best to avoid the blood and looking at Tim. 

Tim looked markedly unimpressed.

"Don't give me that look, you think it's sexy when I break people."

"I really don't," Tim said boredly, sipping his jack and coke.

Slowly, the bar started to fill with chatter again, and Jason leaned forward to speak in his ear. "You are a dirty fuckin' liar, babe." He trailed his hand over Tim's waist. "I _know_ how much it turns you on. Do you want me to fuck you? Right in the bathroom, mark and mess you all up so everybody _knows_ you're mine?"

Tim leaned close. "See, now you're just confusing me with _you_. What's happening is _you_ wanna take me into the bathroom and fuck me, because _you_ wanna stake your claim on me, because _you're_ feeling all territorial because that shitstain hit on me."

Jason growled. "Maybe I am, but don't pretend you don't love it just as much as I do. You forget, babybird, that I know just how much you _love_ being _owned_ ," he drew out the word obscenely and Tim's eyes went half-lidded. "Yeah, you just love being—"

Tim's eyes went wide and all he got out was, " _Jay!_ " but it was enough and Jason whirled around just in time to catch the beer bottle swinging toward his head again and yank it out of the man's hand, already halfway to swinging it down onto the bar to shatter the end of it so he could shank that motherfucker that had the _audacity_ , when suddenly his hand was empty.

He whirled back around. Fucking _Tim_ , because of course it was Tim, the quick bastard, had snatched the bottle from him before he could even process it and was swinging it himself at the man's jaw, standing on the rungs of his stool, eyes blazing. The bottle connected hard, snapping the man's head to the side, and Tim was already pulling it back and swinging again, leaning forward around Jason to grab at the man's hair.

"How dare you!" Tim was spitting, looking feral, paying no mind to how the bar had fallen silent again. "I could excuse you being a creep, but you don't touch my fucking boyfriend!" The bottle hit him again and there was an alarming crack, and the man's hand came up to defend himself. Tim kicked him hard in the kidney and his hands immediately dropped to clutch his side. "I should've broken your fucking hand myself when I had the chance, you fucking _coward_. Knew you couldn't win if you didn't come at him from behind?" The bottle shattered against his face on the third hit.

That broke Jason out of his frozen surprise, and he grabbed Tim's wrist, pushing his hand clutching the sharp bottle neck back away from the man's face. "Baby, baby." Tim struggled, trying to get another hit in, and Jason stepped forward and around him, pulling Tim's arms behind him and pulling him back down to sit on the stool. "Baby, stop, he's done."

" _I'm_ not done," Tim snarled, still squirming.

Jason chuckled and kissed his neck. "I know, baby. Drop the bottle. _Please_."

Tim lashed out with his leg, and Jason quickly blocked it with his own leg, forcing Tim's legs down against the stool with his. "Ah-ah. Bad Tim."

"Fuck you."

"Drop the bottle, baby. He's done." Jason turned his eyes on the man. "Aren't you?"

The man nodded.

"I think you should leave. I make no promises he won't try to track you down so you should probably get a head start."

The man scrambled in his pockets for money, tossed a crumpled twenty on the bar, and booked it out of there.

Tim slumped and dropped the broken bottle. "I fucking hate it when you pretend to be responsible."

Jason pressed another kiss to his neck and let go of his arms. "Someone's gotta do it, baby."

"You were totally gonna stab him before I got involved, why wasn't I allowed to stab him?"

"Don't pretend you wouldn't have stopped me too. I'm not allowed to kill people anymore and all that."

Tim narrowed his eyes. "This is why _I_ should be the one to do the stabbing — nobody said anything about murder, I was just gonna stab him in his stupid fucking face a little bit. Maybe the shoulder. But _I_ know when to quit, okay."

"Okay baby." Jason ran his hand through Tim's hair and reached for his drink, taking a sip.

Slowly chatter started up in the bar again.

"That was very sexy, you know," Jason said lowly. "You going all protective over me."

Tim watched him over the rim of his glass. "Oh yeah?" He finally asked.

Jason set his glass down and leaned forward to speak in Tim's ear. "Oh _yes_."

"Why don't you come show me just how much?"

Jason grinned against his skin. "I love the way you think, baby." 

He pulled back, and Tim hopped down from his stool, grabbing Jason's hand and dragging him back through the bar to the cramped bathroom.

"Mmm." Jason pushed him back against the door, already kissing him harshly. "Fuck, you're so hot. Love it when you lose it," he gasped out between kisses.

"Yeah?"

"Fuck yeah." Jason pulled away and spun Tim around by the hips, dropping to his knees, pushing Tim's skirt up over his ass, pulling his panties down, spreading his ass with his hands, and licking over his asshole.

Tim moaned, pushing his ass out further and leaning his face on his forearm against the door. "Oh fuck."

Jason ate him out eagerly, laving his tongue over him and then pressing.

" _God_ , Jay, yeah."

Jason gave a small moan against him and forced his tongue inside, and Tim ground back against his face.

" _Ohhh_."

"Mm." Jason buried his face deeper, thrusting his tongue.

Tim's free hand moved back to clench in Jason's hair, pulling him even harder against him, and Jason's hands flexed against his ass, squeezing him tighter and pulling his tongue back to lick over him again with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh _Jay_ , oh god, fuck yeah."

Jason kept eating him out steadily, smacking his ass and raking his nails down the backs of his thighs until Tim gave a shaky cry and ground back against his face again, wrenching his other arm out from under his face to frantically jerk himself off. He came with a high whine and his fingers tightening in Jason's hair.

" _Ohhh god, oh god, oh god_ ," he babbled as Jason continued to lick over him, sending brilliant aftershocks through him.

Jason's tongue slowed, and eventually so did Tim's breathing, his head gradually unfogging, forehead pressed against the door. He finally released Jason's hair, and Jason pressed a kiss to one asscheek before pulling back and pulling his panties up for him and getting to his feet.

Tim pushed away from the door and the come he'd gotten all over it, and straightened up, tucking his cock properly back into the panties and pulling back down his skirt, and then turning around and dropping to his knees.

"Gonna finish you off good," he said, unbuttoning Jason's jeans and undoing the zip, and pulling his cock out.

"I'm already close, baby." Jason ran a hand through Tim's hair and pulled his head gently forward.

Tim licked over his cock and then quickly got to bobbing his head while Jason made little encouraging noises.

It didn't take long before Jason was coming down his throat with a rough cry and both hands clenched in his hair.

Tim swallowed and pulled off, and Jason dropped a hand down to swipe his thumb over Tim's bottom lip. "Oh you're so fucking good to me."

Tim smiled and tucked him away, doing up his jeans for him and then getting to his feet and tilting his head up for a kiss, which Jason gave.

"I love you," Jason said.

"I love you too," Tim murmured back, nuzzling their noses together and grabbing his hand, before pulling away and unlocking and opening the door, pulling Jason back out into the bar.

Tim slid back onto his stool at the bar and then grimaced down at his knees which had bright red imprints from the tile pattern of the bathroom floor.

"Totally obvious what we just did, isn't it?" He asked, looking back up at Jason. 

Jason just ran a hand through his own fucked up hair and looked Tim over slowly. "Probably. Can't tell me you're really mad about it though."

Tim sighed and slid his hand into Jason's back pocket, leaning his head against his chest. "Not really."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, realistically they would've been kicked out for fighting, but. Plot Convenience™
> 
> Also, the rest of the people in the bar are just like: Oh so those two are CRAZY crazy. Like I know this is Gotham but jesus fucking christ.


End file.
